


Can't help falling in love

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots and lots of blushing, M/M, super ultra fluff, tbh just a pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: Tooru and Hajime go on their first date :D





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey! I was feeling bad bc I missed iwaoi week (gdi school) so I decided to write this now while I can and I don't get swamped up with schoolwork again. I think the style is a bit different from my previous works, tho?? I hope it's not too rushed because this is just a small doodle/warm up, and I wanted to test myself for a bit. Anywayss, I hope you'll like it because I sure as hell liked writing it. :D

It's five minutes to 5PM and he knows he shouldn't be nervous, but he's been standing here for at least fifteen minutes now, and he's impatient of waiting. He couldn't blame the other, though. They agreed to meet at 5, but he's always been bad with his nerves and he really doesn't want to fuck this up.

He looks himself over again, pastel pink sweater and washed out jeans with a denim jacket in case it gets too cold (he was thinking not to carry it so he can just ask Hajime to give him his, but it's their first date, and he doesn't want to push his luck). He had actually picked out the outfit the day before, not wanting to spend two hours stressing over it on the actual day of the date, and so that he could do his makeup without having to be afraid of being late. He starts thinking “ _what if it’s too much_ ”, but then again “ _what if it’s not enough_ ”.

He’s been doing this every five minutes since he had come, but now he takes a deep breath to steady himself, fiddling with his fingers (a habit he has picked up at at young age whenever he’s nervous) and tells himself to calm down, _it’s just Iwa-chan, **your** Iwa chan_.

He lifts his gaze and there he is, clad in one of Tooru’s favorite hoodies (he always thought that Hajime’s hoodies were softer than his, and that it wasn’t really fair, but he’s not complaining now) and dark jeans, and Tooru’s heart starts fluttering in his chest and he fights the blush off his face before Hajime gets to him. When he is finally mere steps away, and he starts to get a closer look at him, Tooru thinks he looks fine, and totally not exhausted, which he thinks is not fair ‘cause he hadn’t been able to sleep at all the night before.

  
And believe me, Hajime may look fine, but he’s not all that far from Tooru. He’d been tossing and turning in his bed all night long, half of the time giving himself pep talks, and the other half questioning why was he even worried, because it’s _just_ Tooru, the boy he’s spent his entire life with, **_his_** Tooru. He was eventually able to fall asleep at about dawn, but he sure as hell wasn’t feeling like daisies and rainbows when he woke up. He ate something just for the sake of it, and then spent most of the day rummaging through his closet, finally deciding on some clothes and praying Tooru wouldn’t mind his last second choice.

  
Tooru starts to think if Iwa-chan would scold him if he knew he didn’t sleep and he prays that his makeup is covering the fatigue that might be showing on his face. He’s brought back to reality when he hears Hajime clear his throat, and he hopes he wasn’t staring too hard.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Hey”, whispers Tooru, and he internally curses his voice for betraying him.

  
“You, uh, you didn’t wait for too long, did you?”

  
“O-oh, no, don’t worry, Iwa-chan. I also just got here.”

  
“Oh. Okay. You wanna go in?”

  
“S-sure!”

  
Hajime takes the lead and Tooru almost squeals when he holds the door for him and gently pushes him in by the small of his back.

  
They enter a small coffee shop, a cute little place which they’ve been visiting it since they’d found it one night after practice, coming here to study, rest after school, or to just laze around when everything else got boring, but today is different. The usual comfortable and lulling atmosphere is laced with something new, something special, like sparks just before fireworks explode and shower everything and everyone with bright colors and happiness.

  
They go to order, and sit at one of the more secluded tables, and when the waitress comes to bring them their chocolate milkshake with two straws in it, she gives them a warm smile and a knowing wink before striding away, a jump in her step.

  
For a couple of moments they just stare at each other sheepishly, before quickly turning their heads, the tips of their ears turning red, fighting the blush so the other couldn’t see.

  
Finally, Hajime clears his throat and starts talking about this new video game that his uncle had bought him a couple of days ago and Tooru tries to listen, but he is _so damn in love with him_ and his mind gets swarmed with thoughts of “ _Hajime, Hajime, Hajime_ ” and “oh my god, just look at him, I’m so fucked”. He nods his head and lets out “mhm’s” and “yeah’s” every couple of seconds to let Hajime he’s listening, even though he’s completely lost at the sight of the boy in front of him.

Hajime is animatedly waving his hands and his eyebrows scrunch in concentration as talks about a part that took him a while to finish, nervous as hell ‘cause here he is blabbering nonsense while Tooru is being uncharacteristically silent. When he lifted his eyes, he was expecting to see Tooru bored out of his mind, but oh boy, what he got was more than he bargained for. Head propped up on his hand, face adorned with adorable rosy blush and his lips slightly parted, Tooru is looking at him so lovingly through half-lidded eyes, and all Hajime can do is stutter, and stare back in shock.

  
“U-uh… Tooru? You okay there?”

  
It takes him a moment to realize that he’s caught, but then he’s blushing all over again, stuttering weak excuses.

  
“I-uh, yeah, I’m, I’m fine, really! I just-“, he sighs and mutters something something under his breath, fiddling with his fingers again.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

  
“I said I’m sorry for staring but you’re just so pretty and I think I’m in love with you, Iwa-chan. For a while now, though”, he says, still quietly, and shyly looks at Hajime, waiting for his reaction.

  
The latter just stares at him, still trying to process what just happened, and you can pinpoint the actual moment when his brain went “ _poof_ ”.

  
“You can’t just say those things out of the blue, idiot!”

  
Not noticing the other’s intention, they both lurched forward for the milkshake, only to find each other’s faces just inches away from their own. They both pull away, heart stammering and breath catching in their chest, when a loud “JUST KISS ALREADY” pierces through the café. They look at each other, surprised, before Tooru gives in first, bursting into a fit of giggles, and soon they’re both laughing heartily until the tension is completely gone, leaving them all giddy and soft.

  
“We really are idiots, aren’t we?”

  
“You can say that again, Iwa-chan.”

  
“And for the record I’ve been in love with you for a while, too.”

  
After that, the date goes a much better. Tooru sits close to Hajime’s side instead of across, and they are feeling a lot more comfortable with each other, talking about the most random things and cracking the jokes so stupid you just have to laugh at them, ever so often sharing gentle touches and lovey-dovey looks.

* * *

  
The night has long since fallen and they decide to have a walk around the park before going home, not wanting the night to end just yet. The walk is mostly quiet with an occasional chat, but there’s no need for more. They don’t need to hear the other talking, they’ve known each other for so long they know what the other one is feeling just with a mere glance, and right now they’re feeling like they’re on cloud nine, blushing ever so lightly whenever the backs of their hands touch, lazy smiles on their faces.

  
Whether they’ve been too lost in each other so they lost the track of time or something else, the walk ends faster than they wanted it to, and soon they’re in front of Tooru’s door, unwilling to say goodbye.

  
The breeze carries the smell of something familiar, the song of cicadas in the background, as they stand before one another.

  
“I had a great time today, Iwa-chan. Thank you.”

  
“Yeah, me too.”

  
Then, after a pause, “can I… can I kiss you?”

  
He dares to look up at Tooru who’s standing on the top stair and almost trips over his feet when he sees him nod.

So, _so_ gently, he cups Tooru’s face in his hands, softly brushing his thumb against his cheeks, and Tooru wraps his arms around his neck before their lips finally meet.  
It’s brief and shy, but filled with sweetness and love, and for them it’s perfect.

  
For a couple of moment they just stand there in their embrace, Tooru’s arms around Hajime’s neck, and Hajime’s arms gently brushing circles on Tooru’s waist, forehead against forehead and noses softly brushing.

  
“See you tomorrow, yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Hajime kisses Tooru on the cheek and stands away to look at him one more time before going home.

  
Tooru goes to his room and flops onto his bed, sighing lovingly, and throws a pillow over his face, trying not to scream, when he hears his phone buzz.

  
**Iwa-chan <3**  
You up?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Sorry if there are any mistakes, and if you find them please let me know!  
> As always you can find me at minyardxva.com <33


End file.
